horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheeky Song (Touch My Bum)
"Cheeky Song (Touch My Bum)" is a 2002 single by Romanian-born British Popstars: The Rivals contestants The Cheeky Girls. The song was released on 2 December 2002, while the show was still running, and was later included on their debut album PartyTime. It spent four non-consecutive weeks at number two in the UK Singles Chart in December 2002 and January 2003. The song was also successful in the Netherlands, Belgium (Flanders) and Japan where it hit the top ten; however, it was less successful in Australia where it entered the chart at a peak of 59, and did not chart at all in either Canada or the United States. The single sold over a million copies. Despite its success, the song was voted the worst pop record of all time in a Channel 4 poll, in January 2004. Lyrics Cheeky girls Ooh, boys cheeky girls Ooh, girls cheeky boys Ooh, boys cheeky girls Ooh, girls cheeky boys Ooh, boys cheeky girls Ooh, girls cheeky boys Ooh, boys cheeky girls Ooh, girls cheeky boys I never ever ask where do you go I never ever ask what do you do I never ever ask what's in your mind I never ever ask if you'll be mine Come and smile don't be shy Touch my bum this is life, ooh We are the cheeky girls We are the cheeky girls You are the cheeky boys You are the cheeky boys We are the cheeky girls We are the cheeky girls You are the cheeky boys You are the cheeky boys Hmm cheeky, cheeky Cheeky, cheeky, cheeky Ooh, boys cheeky girls Ooh, girls cheeky boys Ooh, boys cheeky girls Ooh, girls cheeky boys Ooh, boys cheeky girls Ooh, girls cheeky boys Ooh, boys cheeky girls Ooh, girls cheeky boys I never ever ask where do you go I never ever ask what do you do I never ever ask what's in your mind I never ever ask if you'll be mine Come and smile, don't be shy Touch my bum, this is life Unu doy trei si We are the cheeky girls We are the cheeky girls You are the cheeky boys You are the cheeky boys We are the cheeky girls We are the cheeky girls You are the cheeky boys You are the cheeky boys Come and join the cheeky club This is what you want Come and sing the cheeky song Our cheeky song woo Come and join the cheeky club This is what you want Come and sing the cheeky song Our cheeky song woo Come and smile, don't be shy Touch my bum, this is life Cheeky, cheeky We are the cheeky girls We are the cheeky girls You are the cheeky boys You are the cheeky boys We are the cheeky girls We are the cheeky girls You are the cheeky boys You are the cheeky boys We are the cheeky girls We are the cheeky girls You are the cheeky boys You are the cheeky boys We are the cheeky girls We are the cheeky girls You are the cheeky boys You are the cheeky boys Cheeky, cheeky Why It Sucks # The lyrics are terrible. # The music video is boring. # The beat is generic. # It is considered one of the worst songs ever. # Awful singing. # The word "cheeky" is repeated '''64 '''times. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Worst Category:2002 Category:2000s